Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the belts and self defense tools.
Description of the Related Art
The world is a dangerous place to live, having a concealed weapon would make anyone feel safer because he will be ready at any time to use it as a self defense tool without forget it. The present invention is a self defense tool as a solution to crime. Any time a person wants to make a victim, this tool will change the outcome. This self defense tool maybe the best solution for anyone that may feel threatened by a possible criminal this tool will change the odds in their favor. This invention is a belt that can be worn with trousers, a skirt, suit or any type of clothing that requires a belt, this belt includes a set of deadly blades that can be used as a self defense weapon should someone want to abuse the wearer or owner, there are five belt designs each having its own shape, the belt also includes a buckle that is used to conceal the blade that is selected to be worn with the belt.